Lil' Spankie
by EdyFerrone
Summary: Sebastian cares too much about a spanking bet with you two boyfriends. (Basically a little Kuntbastian)


So this is actually _very _silly. It's just a stupid little thing I wrote after a talk with my dear friend Tina but still, since I've seen that there were a lot of people craving Kuntbastian, I'm posting it :3 any reviews pretty please? You'd make me happy 3 – xoxo RenoLover;

xxx

Kurt felt the tip of Hunter's heavy fingers brush upon his thigh, raising up against his naked asscheek. Just a second and those fingers shifted to slap at his magnificent ass, hard, filling the silence in the room of their New York apartment with a loud _slap_.

He leant over immediately to bury his face against the seatback of their sofa, hands still upon the little pillows and body arched so that he could expose his ass to Hunter. He could hear Sebastian laughing in the background and he bit his lower lip to fight back a moan.

Why did he even accept that bet when he knew his boyfriends were two idiots with a license in stupidity?

"Again, again." Sebastian giggled, and Kurt felt Smythe's fingers upon his thigh. Clearly he was able to distinguish the press of Sebastian's fingers from Hunter's. "He won't last long."

Hunter's laugh – darker and creeper – made him roll his eyes while he was pressing a cheek against the seat and was getting ready to be slapped again on the right asscheek. It didn't happen though because he was hit on the left one by Sebastian, his slap being a little nicer than Hunter's.

"Are you enjoying this?" Kurt murmured in shock, wrinkling his lips. "It's such a stupid game!"

"Of course, princess." Sebastian whispered, brushing gently at his ass.

Then, _slap_.

Hunter spanked him again.

"Go on." Sebastian aroused him. "He's gonna come down in less than 30 seconds."

"_I'm not gonna come down_." Kurt answered firmly, holding the material of the sheet resting on the sofa between his fingers.

"You'll just _**come**_, right?" Sebastian laughed, moving his hand between Kurt's legs.

Kurt felt the tip of his fingers barely stroking at his balls, and swallowed.

"Uh-uh." Hunter slapped Sebastian's hand away this time. "No cheating." He scolded him seriously, before he could slap Kurt again, harder.

When Hummel's waist shifted, involuntarily following the movement of that hand, Kurt couldn't keep a moan, immediately replaced by a grimace. He couldn't lose the bet, not when he had spent so much time complaining about how stupid that practice was.

"Ow Kurtie," Sebastian hummed, leaving little playful slaps upon the glorious pale globe of Kurt's ass. "We're on the road to victory."

"This situation is starting to become so hard to bear." Hunter sighed.

"_Everything_ is becoming hard." Sebastian whispered, his voice reaching Kurt's ears and then Kurt's cock, forcing it to arch a little between his legs.

"Sebastian." Hunter scolded him again.

"What? I can't even speak now, can I?" Smythe asked, murmuring. "We're not in the Warblers anymore, so you can't just order me to do whatever you want!"

"Gentlemen." Kurt called them, moving his hips in order to get his asscheeks to move beneath his boyfriends' eyes, sure that it would have gained him attention. "Would you mind honoring me with your warblers' attentions?" He asked sarcastic and annoyed.

"Oh fuck the bet." Hunter muttered while Sebastian was giving him a bitch look. He leant his hands over and shook Kurt's hips to get him up. "Sebastian, the princess doesn't like the spanking thing, we've lost, get over it."

"That's not true!" Sebastian complained, arms crossed to his chest, even if he couldn't help but staring at Kurt's bare ass. "If you'd stop your freakin' hormones for a few seconds – Mr. I was not even remotely bi-curious and now I've got two boyfriends – to focus on the slaps, he'd be hard by now."

"He's _already_ hard because of you." Hunter gave back, rolling his eyes and slapping playfully and gently at Kurt's chest to make him stand now. "If you wouldn't touch him and whisper to him, I could focus on the slaps."

Kurt turned look from one boy to another, perplexed, without even worrying about putting his boxers and pants on again.

"Are you telling me you couldn't focus on slapping my ass because Sebastian was sexually distracting you?" He asked, hands on his hips and a bitch face towards Hunter. "My _spectacular _ass was waiting for your attention!"

"This is getting ridiculous …" Hunter muttered. "You don't like being spanked, Kurt, it's okay. Can we all just go to the bedroom like now?"

"_No!_" Kurt and Sebastian shouted together.

"We're not going anywhere as long as this bitch hasn't confessed he was liking it!" Sebastian yelled.

"Never gonna happen." Kurt gave back.

"Well," Hunter lifted two wise and peaceful hands between them, proud look on his face, "let's strip then, we'll go to bed and try this again when the three of us are naked."

There were a few moments of silence.

Kurt and Sebastian looked at each other.

"It makes sense." Sebastian murmured, showing his back to both of them and starting to unbutton his shirt while moving towards the bedroom.

Kurt looked at Hunter, a slap on the wrist on his face.

"You know we won't even think about a stupid bet if we get in bed all naked, right?" He asked, wrinkling his lips and Hunter stepped towards him, captivating Kurt's chin between his fingers and smirking.

"I just wanted sex." He answered and kissed his lips.

"Ah, this two boyfriends thing …" Kurt whispered on his mouth. "Such a stress …"

"Hey guys! Hurry up before my cock fucking explodes!"

Sebastian confirmed the theory from the bedroom, immediately.


End file.
